Digimon One Shot Couple Edision
by hayat.kun
Summary: Hey this is a one shot couple. There will be Dailei,Kenlei,Takari,Hasora,Yasora, and many more. There will be the best couple ever. Just PM me if you want your coulle.
1. Finally My Last Love

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision.

Hey Hayat here is Digimon One shot couple. Actually i got this idea when i read at asianfanfic. Then i do it. Enjoy.

Finally My Last Love.

* * *

"Urrrrghh! Why do I get to be paired with you?"

"Why?! Do you think I like being paired with you too?!"

"Urghhhh, you Yolei, you're really too much!"

"Why?! Why?! Idiot Ree Spiky!"

"I can't believe this… urghhh, Yolei... who are you calling idiot Red Spiky?"

"You, who else? It's not as if I'm saying it to Jun... what do you think?" Yolei raised her eyebrows to Davis, and Davis was so speechless that he only clutched his neck, acting as if he is having high blood pressure.

"Ah shut up! Quit bickering you two! You're really like kids" Tai had to stop the two from fighting. It was always like that the two would fight even for the smallest things. Two years have passed and they were still like that, fighting, bickering, arguing.

Davis suddenly announced that he is getting married and all The Digi's members greeted him. One day while filming he was eliminated early and he had to go to jail. He was alone and he sighed since he had no one to talk to and he can't disturb the staff that is busy working. After a while Yolei entered the room.

"Oh Yolei, you were eliminated too?" he laughed at her and she came running to him and pulled his hair.

"What did you say? Davis did you laugh just now?"

"Sorry! I regret! I regret sorry Yolei"

She calmed down and sat beside Davis. Davis looked at her and Yolei noticed this.

"Davis why are you staring at me? Do want to fight with me again? Aren't you tired after two years?"

Davis checked the surroundings and he noticed no one is filming nor looking at them.

"Actually Yolei I really didn't mean to annoy you..."

"Then why do you always pick on me?"

"Umm it's just that... just... that one..."

"Why Davis? Just what?"

"Nothing..." then Izzy entered the jail and Yolei ignored Davis.

I'm getting married already and I do love Kyle (Her Fiánce or wife and he didnt married with Kari) but something just doesn't feel right...

Filming finished and everyone was preparing to leave. Davis felt restless, he keeps on thinking of Yolei so he sent her a text.

Davis: Yolei I'm sorry...

Yolei looked at him and smiled, this made him feel better so he texted her again.

Davis: I want to buy you a drink... come with me?

He was nervously waiting for her reply; he felt his heart beating faster with anticipation. Then he felt his phone vibrate and he excitedly read the message.

Yolei: Davis just us? How about the others?

Davis thought it must have sounded weird so he replied.

Davis: it's because I did wrong to you, just let me okay to atone for all my teasings okay?

Yolei: okay Davis.

They met at a bar near Davis restaurant and they ordered some drinks.

"Davis I haven't congratulated you before but I'm really happy for you and Kyle…"

"Thanks Yolei, actually I asked you here because there is something I've wanted to tell you..."

"What is it Davis? Don't tell me you want to fight again keke"

"No it is not because the fight... it's not like that Yolei, I just felt that I should finish this cleanly..."

"What are you talking about David…?"

"You asked me why I always picked on you… I actually don't know too… but I just feel happy when you notice me because you won't ever talk to me unless I tease you..."

"Aw Davis, did I ignore you? Why do you want me to notice you though? You only like female guests…"

"Of all the The Digi's guests I've only liked one seriously. And it is not Kari."

"Really? Who?"

"You…" Yolei stared at Davis at disbelief, he did the same too. He can't believe what he just said. In his mind though he remembered the first time Yolei came to The Digi's before as a guest, and he thought she was really pretty he actually fell for her a bit although he never admitted it even to himself.

"You Davis, are you drunk? I'm not Kyle..."

"Sorry Yolei but I actually liked you before..."

"Davis you are getting married..."

"I know but before that I just wanted you to know, I wanted to get it off my chest so I can forget you okay?"

"Davis"

"Yah just forget it okay I love Kyle and I only used to like you, I feel better now that you know about it…"

They continued to drink but the atmosphere was really awkward so they said good bye to each other. As Yolei went in the car she hesitated and ran back to Davis…

"Davis I don't really mind what you said before, I hope you never change towards me"

"Yolei I hope you find your last love too"

"Allright… bye Davis. See ya later Idiot!" he waved at her good bye and he felt lighter, he was a bit sad for not telling her earlier and he raised his head and saw the heavens full of stars. Davis started to run, he knows well where to go, where he wanted to be, whom he want to be with, he can feel it, he has no regrets and he is a happy man.

I guess I don't regret anything now… Kyle…my last love...

The End...

_

not a really great story to start this collection but at least it has one story now.. i was a monday couple shipper before then i thought Davis and Yolei were really cute, so it's some sort of a tribute to secret couple before Davis marries... ihope you liked it XD.


	2. Our Happy Ending

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision.

Our Happy Ending (Monday Couple or Hasora or Lovesdom)

As I watch her go away I felt this searing pain in my heart, why did I not tell her earlier? Will I be just a colleague forever? Won't she even know how I really feel? I watched her walk away until she is gone, but in my mind, in my heart I still see her, in fact I can still see her in front of me, no matter how loud I tell her to go away, no matter how I close my eyes she is still there, and what is this? Tears?

(They are growing up and they also have their own variety show that call's them self The Digi's for the digidestined)

Hayat Zari- a shy man who openly tells Sora that he likes her during filming but when the cameras stop recording he turns into a shy man who can't carry a casual conversation with Sora.

Sora – she is a very beautiful woman who is very hard to read. She always seems blank but she is actually just hiding her true emotions.

Other The Digi's casts

"Sora what is your favorite endings for movies?"

"Hmm... of course I want to have a happy ending Hayat"

"Really? Then do you want to have a happy ending with me?"

"Keke Hayat! Quit joking with me"

A joke? Sora it's been a year and you still see me as a joke? I really mean it!

Hayat heaved a sigh and he silently followed Sora, he really liked her since the first day they have met but because he is the Monday boyfriend she doesn't seem to be taking him seriously, maybe because she thought it was just for the show.

The Digi's filming ended and all the casts are preparing to leave. Hayat scanned the area to look for Sora, the others had already left but he hasn't told her good bye yet. He saw her talking to the Pd and they seem a little bit serious, so he decided to wait for her. He saw her bow to the Pd and stood up, he felt excited since they are the only cast left and everyone was busy packing up so he hid behind a post and waited for her to pass.

"Boo! Pretty Sora!"

"Hayat! Keke why did you scare me?"

"I was just trying to cheer you up" Hayat felt shy talking to her alone, usually when the others are there he finds it hard to talk to her but now it is just the two of them and he felt really nervous.

"Keke Hayat why did you become quiet all of the sudden? You are not like this when we are filming"

"It's just that... Arrr Sora are you okay?" he started to play with the end of his jacket and he feels as if he is getting crazy standing there with her.

"I am fine…"

"You and Myuk pd looked so serious a while ago… want to talk about it?"

Sora looked at him blankly. Gosh she is so beautiful Hayat was stunned when Sora stared at him and he felt that his heart is about to burst out from his chest.

"Hayat…" my god my god her voice! She is calling me!

"Why?" he gulped hard and he started to feel his face is getting red and hot.

"Close your mouth…"

"Ah… keke yeah… but my mouth is always like this..."

"Keke really Hayat why?"

"I don't know, they drop automatically whenever I see you!"

"Keke you are being funny again Hayat, you really make me happy whenever we are together" Hayat felt so happy hearing those from her and he wanted to tell her badly that he was being serious and he is not trying to make her laugh but if she is happy he though it is fine.

Then suddenly Sora pouted it was cute but he felt alarmed… did he do something bad?

"Yah Ken! Davis! You betrayers"

"Oh Sora you are still here?"

"Yeah I am, you Miracles why did you betray me again?"

"I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean it"

"Keke I was not really angry Davis."

"Ah Sora we just came back because we left something… but why are you and Hayat still here?"

Stress! Why did they have to come here right now?

"I was just talking to the pd…"

"Eyy… you two are just dating behind our backs…" Davis poked her while teasing her but Sora grabbed his hand and in a swift motion she pinned him on the wall. Hayat felt admiration for her strength but he can't help but be envious because she and Davis both seem really close.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please it hurts! Ken do something!"

"I'm sorry Davis I am on Sora's side!" Hayat was just watching them having fun and laughing and he was just a middle guy a coward who can't get close to his love.

Then a large black car arrived and Hayat noticed Sora's face lit up. And he was surprised when she said a quick good bye and she ran to the car and hopped in. he caught a glimpse of a man and he gave Sora a peck on her left cheek.

The three guys were left in amazement all of them just speechless with jaws dropped while they watch the car go, until it totally vanished from their vision.

Sora my heart feels like it is going to stop beating… Sora….why am I so hurt?

Why is it so painful? Why, why?

Hayat wanted to ask Sora so badly but he can't bring himself to call her or even text her. He tried hard to forget what he saw but he can't he knows well he is just he Monday boyfriend so he has no right to interfere, he wanted so bad to think it was nothing but he can't deny that gnawing feeling that her Monday girlfriend is dating.

Hayat was about to tweet something but Willis (Thy are in the same group. Yeah i said it in Beautiful Street that Hayat is a singer and they are in one group) suddenly opened the door, and gave him a big hug.

"Willis what's wrong with you…"

"If you don't want to get hurt don't open it…"

"Yah you are just making me want to open it more… go away…"

"Hayat… no matter what I love you as my brother…"

"Keke I love you too as my brother too…"

Hayat opened his twitter and he was shocked at all the tweets he received.

Monday couple don't break up

Hayat Zari hwaitting!

Sora please don't hurt Hayat

NOOOOOOO! Don't break up with Hayat! I love Monday couple!

He looked up to Willis in shock and he just nodded at him. He felt weak; he just realized he loves her more than he knew. Even if they aren't really a couple he felt hurt and betrayed but despite all this, his feelings for her got stronger. He picked up a piece of paper and looked at it, he tried to read the letters but his vision got blurry as his tears dropped, he tried reading it but he can't see anything.

"My l...love... don't lea…ve

I am neither the… rich...est nor, the hand...somest…

But my heart… is the ... purest...

I will... never hurt… you... even if i... get hurt...

A… gun wound… feels nothing…

If I could use my body to shield you from it...

That is not yet how much… I lo...ve… yo..."

"Hayat! Please!"

Willis tried to get the paper away from him and he patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't do it any more Hayat, it will just hurt more…"

"But I… I was supposed... to confess to her... with this... I was... I did it for her…"

"hayat, don't' do it anymore… it will be fine" with his friend comforting him, Hayat burst into tears he sobbed so hard that he had to lean to Willis, he never knew that he loves her this much, he never thought he fell so deep for her and now the pain is just so unbearable, it was hurting too much, too much for him to handle.

Hayat felt weak and he stayed home all day Sora never called him but the other members called him all day, he really doesn't feel like doing anything so he just ignored all of it. He fell asleep but he felt weird as if someone is beside him, he tried to open his eyes but it was so swollen from crying too much. Then he was alarmed when he felt that he was being raised up. And he realized he is being carried.

Davis dropped his brother in law in the garden where they brought some meat to grill and lots of soju. He together with Ken, Willis and TK thought of this to cheer him up. The others also want to cheer him up but they are busy.

"I love you guys… but you really didn't need to do all this…"

"Eyy Hayat, during this times we should all have a drink…" said Hayat who pours him soju whenever his glass is empty.

"Yeah... drink up Hayat… and look at this meat it is really delicious…" Ken flipped the meat and gave some to Hayat who is tearing up again because he felt so touched and loved by his friends.

"Ay yah! Hayat… tears have no place here okay?" Willis scolded Hayat for tearing up again.

"Tears?! But she loves to sing tears!" Hayat who is getting drunk wailed and they stuff his mouth with meat just to keep him silent.

"Hayat just enjoy okay... ah why don't you call Tai ?" suggested Ken and everyone nodded in agreement…

Hayat was getting dizzy and he scrolled down in his phone book… Tai … this is Hayat… How about Sora! Ah no… I will only call Tai…

He pressed it without looking and he heard it ring, when the line was connected he immediately spoke.

"Why aren't you here? I really need you right now, only them came you don't like me? If you are sorry for me then at least show your face here…oh why are you not answering? Yah hello?" the line went dead and Willis got the phone from him.

"Ay Hayat why are speaking informal with Tai? Here I dialed it speak to him nicely" Hayat heard Tai's voice and they talked for a long time. They were already talking for a long time when Hayat had an outburst.

"She never looked at me beyond Mondays… I was just Monday boyfriend Hayat and she thinks it was just a show but I was really serious Tai…. Now that she has a boyfriend I realized that I really loved her more than I knew, I really like her that it hurts even when I shouldn't be hurt… I never thought I could ever love and hurt like this and the worst part is… even the pain can't stop me from loving her more…I haven't even confessed to her…"

Unknown to Hayat Sora was standing at the door and she heard everything. She was really surprised because she never thought Hayat felt that way to her. She felt embarrassed and sorry so she quietly turned away but Davis called her.

"Oh Sora is here!" everyone turned around to look at her and she thought that Davis is really dead. She turned around and bowed to greet everyone.

Hayat thought he was dreaming again but he realized this is real. And he thought she must feel uncomfortable when everyone is staring at her. Hayat quickly stood up and ran to Sora, he mustered all his strength to smile at her and she just looked at him blankly. He held out his hand to her but she just looked at him so he gently held her wrist and tugged at her to follow him. Even if the others protested they didn't stop the two. Hayat brought her in the rooftop and he was relieved that no one was there.

"Hayat…"

"Why are you here?"

"You called me… and you said I should come…" Hayatwas confused then he remembered when he first tried calling Tai he must have pressed her number he mentally kicked himself and he was in agony on how to face her.

"Hayat thank you for earlier… I really didn't know what to do there… you were really cool back there..."

"Sora please don't confuse me! Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah… I am sorry…"

"No I am sorry" there was an awkward silence between them. They both looked away unsure of what to do.

"Hayat why haven't you told me before…"

"I did try so hard but you never took me seriously...'' He looked at her and something feels wrong.

"Wait Sora... Could it be... You... are you telling me I have hope if I told you early?" He can't believe what is happening and he felt really nervous to hear her answer.

"Hayat things could have been different or the same from now, I don't really know…does that make you feel better?"

Hayat smiled he was a fool; she is mong Sora after all how could she have known if he never told her.

"Hayat you once told me about movie endings…"

"Yeah you wanted a happy ending and I want to end with you…"

"Then Hayat is this ending?"

Hayat was puzzled ending? Why is she asking me that? Sora smiled at him and he fell in love more with her again. Then it hit him.

"Sora… are you saying this is not yet the ending?" she shrugged and looked far away.

"No one really knows the ending oppa until we are there and even if we are there already we will never know if that moment is the ending"

"Yah… Sora Takenouchi… gomawo…" he suddenly hugged her and his pain was replaced with a tiny light of hope. Sora felt weird as Hayat hugged her and she smiled at him. Hayat looked at Sora and thought it is not yet the ending of their movie.

She said it herself I will work hard for our happy ending Sora and thank you…

He loves me and this feeling… am I wavering now? Is this really not yet my happy ending?

Hayat watched Sora as she went home, with hope and smile in his eyes. No one really knows how movies could end; it could be the ending we were dreaming for, an ending we worked hard for or an ending that fate has dictated as long as we live just never give up.

… do tell me though If you want to change anything XD thank you for being the first one to request from me ^^ you made me break my hiatus lol because I wanted to write about this two ^^


	3. TruHayat Show

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision

Truhayat Show.

Hayat was on the car on his way to filming, he was curious why the staff told him to come early and alone. Is it my time to be a spy? Or maybe will they give me a mission? Stress!

Hayat arrived in the building and he followed a staff in a room where a Pd is waiting. The moment he saw it he laughed.

"I'm spy today? Has my turn finally come?"

He felt proud and it shows clearly in his face. The Pd smiled, Hayat looked really confident that he will do a good job when everyone knows he is so easy to read.

"Hayat, today you are a spy…"

His mission is: Become a spy and take out the rest of the The Digi's if you are not caught in the end the spy wins but if you are discovered in the middle the running men wins.

Hayat sighed he was excited to be the spy but he got nervous thinking about his Tai and Matt.

I have to rip their name tags? Even Matt needs water gun! How could I take out Tai?

"Hayat, Today is a special day. So today they will be only the old Dgidestined. Even Kari and TK didnt come. The new and old digidesined is only you and Kairu." The Pd Said

"It will be easy for me to take them out." Hayat Said with evil tone and evil laugh.

As if the Pd could read his thoughts, he further explained "Today The Digi's will think there is a guest but there is none so you could use that to your advantage"

"If not for the quick witted Matt and Tai I could take them all out"

"And the rest?" the Pd tried not to laugh at Hayat's expression.

"Of course! Don't you know how Sora is obsessed to me right now?"

But the catch is actually everyone is watching him. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and Kairu came even earlier than him and they were already told that the episode was TruHayat show. They all stayed in a room with monitors so they can watch watch Hayat.

Tai can't help but laugh when he heard Hayat said Sora is obsessed with him.

"Should I mercilessly not let him rip my nametag?" Tai blurted because he felt annoyed when he heard Hayat say that thankfully others thought he was just joking. He looked at Sora and she was laughing so hard.

Oh she likes it that much? Aissh why do I feel irritable today

All this time he didn't see Sora was giving him some quick glances.

Another Pd gave them their mission and it reads: "If you can trick Hayat until the end of filming when we say cut The Digi's win, If Hayat figures it out during the middle Hayat wins."

They all know that Hayat is a spy and but he doesn't know that they do and they all have to trick him.

"So he won't know until he sees the broadcast?" asked Sora she can't help but laugh hard just thinking about it.

Tai noticed that Sora is laughing too much even when Hayat is saying something that is not that funny she still laughs.

Meanwhile the Pd is telling Hayat that they will have a wrestling match first since it is chuseok. And he asks Hayat what is his ideal pairings for the match.

Matt teases Izzy and Joe that they don't know what tournament is, and Tai quips that Hayat might not also know what it is.

"I know what tournament is!"

"Oh. Oh no he heard you!" said Matt, Sora laughed much harder than the rest and Tai gave a glance at her direction.

"The Pd said tournament that is why he reacted like that."

"Yah this man really spoils the fun always" said Matt scolding Taip.

Tai looked weirdly at Matt and Matt mouthed to him "why are you so sensitive?"

They watched as Hayat explains the wrestling match. When he said Monday couple match Tai looked at Sora and he caught her face with a weird expression, he smiled. They all strategized on how to trick Hayat and Twi can't help but notice that Sora is always laughing.

The Pd gave them a small break and Tai secretly walked besides her and gave her bottled juice.

"Ohh Sora drink this… you are a bit worrisome..."

"Thanks Tai, but why am did you say that?"

"You laugh too much if you are like that you will get caught easily…"

"Kekeke Tai don't worry Hayat will just think I am happy to be with him... I won't get caught..." Sora beamed at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Oh why am I like this? Seems like I really ate something weird? Ah it's because I think Sora is not focusing on the mission today…

The first mission was arranged by Hayat and they planned it well so they won't get caught. While doing the opening Hayat naturally slid next to Sora, but she won't look at him for fear of bursting into laughter so she naturally looked at the people on her other side and coincidentally her and Tai's gazes met quite often. Tai could see Hayat behind her so stiff and he also felt the urge laugh.

This is quite weird even if we are standing beside each other; she won't even look at me when I speak… why is she so cold to me always, but when the other cast talk to her she smiles so widely to them… thought Hayat.

Sora could feel that Hayat is staring at her but she can't face him. She knows well she won't be able to help but laugh at his stiff face. After what felt like a very long and awkward opening they finally went to the first mission.

They had the wrestling match and they did it secretly according to Hayat's plan. Hayat was so nervous so he just kept on looking at Sora, and his heart beats faster anytime they stand side by side even if she doesn't really look at him.

During her match with Izzy, two men, Hayat and Tai, held their breath anticipating Sora's match. They both felt envious when Izzy held Sora but they reminded themselves he is Izzy, he is like a brother to Sora. Then Sora attacked with lightning speed and everyone was shocked, with her technique. Even Izzy can't show his face in embarrassment. Tai was so surprised and he admired her a lot.

Then the anticipated match of Monday couple came up and Hayat felt so happy. He looked at Sora and smiled she was also laughing and he thought his heart would stop beating.

"Sora!" he said while stretching his arm wide open. But Sora, of course just laughed at him.

They did the wrestling position making them closer to each other. Hauat felt like hugging her, and he did. Sora laughed hard and the others scolded him. Matt told them to start again, but Hayat hugged her again, after that Hayat looked at the other cast and he thought Tai was glaring so he stopped playing around. They started the match and Hayat can't bring himself to win over Sora whom he likes so much.

Tai though can't help but frown, he thinks it is not really necessary, but he reminded himself it is fan service. So he tried hard to smile, but he felt annoyed because he can see that Sora is happy too…

"Hayat if you don't finish her, Tai will…" said Natt

"Hayat it would be better to win now… than let her face this…"

"Yah! Why are you treating me like this?" Tau raises his hand to hit someone, and then he realizes there are a lot of people watching so he just smiled.

"Matt? Tai! It would be really sad to see her go against you!" Izzy shouted annoying Tai since he knows he will tolerate it.

"Yah… Izzy enough okay?!" he said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile Hayat is just holding Sora and he thought I won't let hyung hurt her…

So even against his will he tried his best to knock Sora gently. And they rolled in the mat. Tai frowned and thought Hayat was too rough, but he realized he is acting weird so he immediately smiled.

Hayat thought it was the best chuseok ever, he got to hug Sora and he get to be a spy. He gulped hard though when he saw Tai clenching his fist.

Hayat and Tai's match started and everyone knows the outcome already. Tai can't help but grin, no one can beat him when it comes to strength and he knows it. But then Sora started cheering for Hayat, and soon people followed. Tai thought why no one is cheering for him.

"Go easy on him Tai." Said Sora and she cheered even louder for Hayat.

Go easy? Why is he so important to you, why do you keep cheering him on? I can't let him win everything even if he wins your heart I won't give him this match… Tai thought.

I know I won't win this but I have to show her that I am strong too… even if I can't win against hyung but I can't let her down who cheers for me… thought Hayat.

I'm sorry Tai for tricking you; I will at least cheer for you to make you feel better… thought Sora.

He doesn't have a chance… thought everyone.

As expected Tai won even so Hayat was happy because Sora cheered him on, even patting him on his back.

"Charaso Hayat kekeke…"

What about me? i won!...

They all entered inside the mall which is their final location. Everyone was amazed at its vastness and they felt really excited and happy to be in the mall since it is one of the simple things they can't enjoy as celebrities.

"Whoah! I want to walk around!"

"I will walk with you mong Love!"

Everyone eyys! But Tai says it the loudest.

Inside they all gathered and the pds gave them a mission. All of them know it is fake but Hayat doesn't have a clue. Find all the puzzle pieces and they will succeed the mission and Hayat has to take them all out before they figure out that he is a spy and the puzzle is the clue. But of course that is what Hayat thought will really happen.

Hayat noticed that Tai is moving around so he stood between him and Sora. Hayat can't focus much though with what the others are saying since he so pressured and nervous that he will get caught.

Sora felt like laughing though so when the Pd finished talking she immediately walked away from Hayat and when he was not around she laughed so hard that she almost rolled on the floor.

"Ah I really think I'll die laughing… but why am I alone?" she started to wander around pretending to do the mission.

The others separated so Hayat won't suspect anything Tai wanted to go together with the Love but the others ushered him away. He realized he likes working with her that she is smart and fun to be with but of course they can't be always together. I only like to work with her because she is the Love and we could always win…he thought trying not to think of her.

Oh where is Sora even if I have a mission I want to spend some time with her... we rarely meet outside filming, and I feel like she is avoiding me… could it be… that she knows I am the spy? Eyy... it can't be or else everyone would have run after me already…

While Hayt walks around trying not to be suspicious the others call to him making him stutter and he mentally kicked himself for being obvious.

"Oh Hayat did you see anything?"! Ah there was someone but it was only a VJ"

"Really? It was not a guest?"

"I don't know Matt! I'll search no one is there!" Matt tries hard not to laugh hard when he saw Hayat can't even look at him.

"Oh Izzy did you see Hayat's expression? It was so funny!" Izzy and Matt then both clutch their stomachs that are already aching from laughing too much."

"Right Matt, he even stutters and what lame excuses he has…kekekeke!"

Awkward Hayat meanwhile can't do anything and he thought it was still early in the game so he looked for Sora, then he realized he could reach her via their walkie talkies.

"Sora where are you? I miss you!" but of course everyone could hear it so Tai felt annoyed and he shouted

"Hyaat you need me?"

"No Tai stay there I want Sora" Hayat continued to look for her and he wondered why she didn't answer, but actually Sora was laughing and she can't talk to him without bursting so she ignored him.

"Eyy Tai why did you say that to Hayat a while ago? You know they are the Monday couple"

"Oh Khoushiroh I only did it because Sora can't help but laugh at Hayat, so I answered instead of her…"

"Eyy Tai you are weird… anyway I'll go over there." Izzy left Tai scratching his head.

Izzy sees a Newly artifac computer plus three thousand minus equal 500 poster and he kisses his hand then he presses it to the poster... it was obvious though that he just can't reach that is why he did that instead of kissing the poster himself.

"Hyo job-yah! Will you be my last love?!"

"Yah!" Izzy was suddenly smacked in the head by Sora.

"You always say that to everyone!"

"you don't care!" Sora leaves him and he wanders around then he sees Pororo's world. Inside he accidentally finds a puzzle piece. Then one by one the others also find the other piece so it made Hayat panics. The Digi's felt him stressed up so they send Joe to him and Hayat eliminates him in no time. Hayat grins and he felt proud of himself.

"Joe I am a spy! You never suspected right?" he waved goodbye to Joe and Joe would have already busted laughing if not for the guards covering his mouth. It was announced in the speaker that Joe is out and everyone laughs hard.

Matt finds Sora and Tai talking together, and then Hayat also joins them.

"What happened to Joe?" Matt asked, but Hayat avoided his gaze. Sora turned away from Hayat and smiled then Tai just looked at Hayat acting surprised.

No one suspects me… but why is Sora and Tai always together? Stress! It will just confuse me… Hayat thought and since Matt was there he left for fear that they would know. When he left Sora Tai and Natt laughed as they talk on how weird Hayat acted.

Hayat walks back to them so he could be with Sora.

"Sora you look ugly today!"

Sora can't help but laugh at Hayat's absurdity... Tai though unconciuosly frowns

She still looks good today... Hayat must have been really stressed thought Tai.

Hayat sees Mimi and he follows her then he pretends to do something else then when Mimi showed his back, Hayat took his nametag and he almost laughs but the security was quick to cover his mouth and Hayat's confidence boosts.

Sora hears Mimi out while lying down and she laughs quietly, Hayat is so funny!

Matt and Tai crossed path with Hayat then Tai asked Hayat and he answered someone was running but he thought it was just some VJ.

Sora was approaching and she heard their exchange and she almost bursts out laughing.

Tai walks away from Hayat and Sora naturally follows, this made him happy but he can't explain why. Hayat was confused though. Soda surely is avoiding me, and why does she hang around Tai too much?

Hayat decided not to mind them, he has a mission and he thought it was better anyway because he couldn't lie to Sora so it is better not to be with her.

"Tai it was so funny I don't think I can go near Hayat kekeke"

"Then you better stick to me, I mean to us, Sora"

"Yeah Tai! Kekekeke"

"Sora you are doing good anyway, you are really a good actress… if only you don't laugh much keke" without thinking he raised his arm as if to hug her but he caught himself though and gave her a pat instead but it was weird patting her with his whole arms raised.. She looks cute when she is dying of laughter…

Then Hayat takes out Matt and the others. he put on a good act and he felt stressed seeing how smug Hayat is, and then dies laughing.

"Really that face of him, he thought he was so good it was annoying!" blurted Matt when Hayat was gone.

Matt out! was announced then both Sora and Tai hides behind a post and laughs then but then Tai realized her face is just inches from him so he turned away as he felt his face get hot, Sora though was just laughing away and did not sense his awkwardness.

Hayat felt stronger after eliminating really thinks he did it alone… aissh I can't wait to see him when this airs." Said Izzy

Meanwhile, the three survivors gather.

"Gary-yah what happened to Matt? I thought you went together?"

"I don't know Tai!" Sora then just looks away unable to face Hayat with a straight face.

"But you said you were with him? Why can't we see the guests?"

"Ay I don't know Tai! I told you I only saw the VJs running around."

"Really? But then why are you shouting?"

"Sorry Tai but please, I'm stressed."

Hayat runs away afraid that he will just shout that he is the spy because he felt so tired and pressured. Then without Hayat, Sora falls laughing on the floor.

"Sira stand up kekekeke"

"Tai Hayat said… he got angry at you kekekeke he was so awkward… I thought he would just reveal that he is the spy kekekeke"

Tai wipes away his tears he was tearing up already because of laughing too much. That face of Hayat's is really funny but Ji hyo's laughter is actually funnier I can't believe she rolls on the floor everytime… ah really…

"Ah Sora it's time for you to be eliminated though…"

"Yeah, I know Tai, kekekeke"

"Yah make sure you don't get caught"

"Yeah! I'll do my best."

Sora and Tai approached Hayat, but Sora have to turn around everytime to hide her laughter.

"Hayat did you see anything?"

"Nothing Tai…"

"That is weird, how did they get eliminated? Isn't Izzy with you? Joe too was with you when he was eliminated."

"I don't know Tai we were together but they went away and left me." It was so obvious though that he is lying so Sora have to look away again.

"Ah Tai Sora is strange!"

Uh-oh Sora stop laughing or else Hayat will suspect us! Tai hopes Sora would sense his thoughts and straighten up. He moves closer to her and he pinches Sora to stop her from laughing.  
What will I do now? I need to take out Sora, but she might get angry I don't like it when she is angry to me… but I have to… because I am the spy! But something is really weird she laughs so much when she is with that hyung… Hayat felt a little envious of Tai because he noticed Sora and him are always together.

Hayat walks around and calls Sora.

"Sora, please come to your monday boufriend! Let us play I want screen time with you kekekeke…"

"Hayat! What are you doing?"

"Ah Tai don't disturb us!" Tai just laughs but he actually felt embarrassed. Sora went to Hayat and they pretend to play around. They saw a display of camping equipments, its setup was like the real thing so they pretended to play house. Tai just watched them from a distance.

"Sora want to go camping?"

"Okay Hayat what do you want to do?"

"I want to have screen time with you"

"Pfft… Hayay then want to eat?" Sora offers a plastic meat used in the display to Hayat. He blushes and pretends to eat.

"You like me this much Sira? Don't feed other guys you hear? Kekekeke"

Sora just laughs at innocent Hayat. Tai was watching them but he felt as if he can't watch anymore so he went away. While walking though he finds another puzzle piece and he uses it to distract the two who are so lovey dovey. He runs to them shouting and Hayat panics, Sora pretends to be excited.

"Tai you found it?"

"Yeah I found another puzzle piece."

While the two are busy chatting Hayt was trying to think on how to eliminate them.

I really want to play more with Sora but I have to be a spy now. Even if it hurts me I have to do it.

Sora knows it is her time to be eliminated so she holds Hayat's hand and leads him away from Tai. Tai knows it is just to trick Hayat but he felt annoyed that she even holds his hands.

"Hayat I am really tired…"

"Really? Then sit down first…" I'm really sorry Sora, I'll let you rest in jail now… he pulls up a chair for her but she seats on another one.

"Ah why are you seating there? I pulled this for you!"

"Ah sorry Hayat...keke" Sora slowly seats down to the chair Hayat offered her, but as she was seating down, Hayat suddenly rips of her nametag and he even covers up her mouth.

"I am really sorry Sora, I really like you but today I am an industrial spy! You never thought I will be a spy right?"

Sora acted surprised but dies laughing right after Hayat left.

Tai finds Hayat and asks where Sora is but he already knows that she must have been already eliminated.

"I don't know where she went… maybe she looked for you."

"Yah Hayay it is really dangerous now, stay with me and let us look for her…" rip it Hayat!

Tai showed Hayat his back but Hayat is hesitating so Tai pretended to call Sora on the talkies and then Hayat finally rips his nametag.

"Yah! You… you are a spy?" he acted really surprised and Hayat was jumping with joy.

"Hold him! Tai I am really sorry! Yes I am a spy! Look at this puzzle everyone would know this is me! How come you never realized it? hahahahaha I won!"

Tai was really annoyed he really wanted to tell Hayt it was all a big trickery, but they have to win.

Everyone in prison waits for Hayat and they all acted as if he was a really good spy that they didn't suspect him, but actually they were just trying hard not to laugh. Tai. though is getting annoyed with Hayat's smugness and the way he always sticks to Sora.

"Okay cut!" Hayat lefts and everyone receives a bigger prize than Hayat, they felt happy but sorry that they tricked him.

While everyone prepares to go home Tai walks over to Dora.

"Yah Sora, you want to go out and eat… with me?" he asks shyly.

Sora smiles.

"Sure Tai…"

and Tai finally grins.

^_^  
Ps. I know you are Loverage fan and this became more Taiora for you all .. so tell me if you don't like it hehehe XD.


	4. Love Trandscent Death

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision

Love Trandscent Death.

A brown and yellow guy has fallen asleep dreaming of the girl he likes. He never woke up.  
A driver falls asleep; he opened his eyes and screams as he hits the post in peace garden.  
Everyone mourns for the loss of Hayat Zari especially Sora Takenouchi his girlfriend. All of his friends visited him and The Digi's members never left his side until he was buried.  
Hayat walked beside Sora as she went to his grave, he wanted so badly to wipe away her tears, but he can't. A voice called him and he turned around, only to see a man dressed in white.  
"Hayat Zari… come with me…" he sighed, he doesn't want to leave Sora crying there, but he knows he needs to go.

They arrived in heaven and before going in, the angel asked him.  
"Hayat Zari, you lived a good life… so if I grant you a wish, what would it be?" Hayat looked at him and without hesitation, he answered.  
"If you give me a wish… I wish, I-I would be erased in Sora's memory…" the angel was startled at his wish and gave him an odd look.  
"Are you sure of that? I can do it but why do you ask that? You could even ask me to let you come in her dreams so why that?"  
"Because I don't want her to cry for me anymore… if she remembers me, there would be times she'll just cry, and I won't be able to wipe her tears away… I can't watch her like that." The angel looked at him and saw his sincerity. The angel was moved by Hayat's love, but still he hesitated. He asked one more question as he opened a hole in the floor. Hayat peeked and saw a glimpse of hell.  
"If I do what you said, will you jump there?" the angel asked pointing to the hole. Hayat nodded and the angel almost teared up with his innocent love.  
"I'd rather suffer there than see her cry… her tears will hurt me more. I hope she becomes happy even if I am not there."  
"Okay I'll do it… for you Hayat Zari I will do it…" Gary smiled and was about to jump to hell, when the angel seized him.  
"Wait if you jump there you can't come back… this is against the rule but I'll show you okay." The angel pointed to the clouds and like magic, Hayat saw Sora standing in front of her home. A while later she smiled when a car drove in front of her. She opened the door and Hayat saw Tai driving. Sora hopped in the car and pecked Tai's cheeks.  
Hayat turned to the angel, his eyes full of tears.  
"I won't ever change my mind… I know she likes another man, but she never cheated on me... it is not her fault to fall in love with another guy. I know she is greatly troubled but I pretended not to notice and she too tried hard to love me. Now that I am dead, I know she is feeling guilty for that so I forgive her and I want her to forget. I don't want her to live the rest of her life feeling bad for me. " The angel gasped at him, and he scratched his head.  
"You know Hayat, this is the first time I saw someone like you… don't worry I'd grant your wish and you can still go to heaven." The angel closed the path to hell and ushered Hayat inside. Hayat gave one last look to Sora as he said good-bye.

Sora I just want you to be happy… goodbye…

Hayat Zari did not exist; Rentless has Willis and Kenji, there was only Hayat Zariwho was only remembered by his family.  
Sora and Tai dated, there was no Hayat Zari who was Sora's ex. One day while walking, Sora passed by peace garden and without any reason Sora felt sad and cried. She doesn't know why, but whenever she passes by that place, she feels sad. Of course, she doesn't know, Hayat may have asked to erase her memories but her feelings will be always there. Although forgotten, her heart still holds the love she had for Hayat.

_

Hi everyone.. as usual, this is no ones request but recently there was some shooting in our school and I feel sad for the students who were killed, may their souls rest in peace…

I am terribly sorry for not being able to update the fics in here… I hope you don't get sad that Hayat died in this story… I just intended this to be inspirational. When I am not to busy and get inspired I'd update oneshots XD


	5. Loverage Family (More to Taiora)

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision

Loverage Family. (I mean Taiora but i prefer Loverage)

It was four am. Tai quietly got up from bed, careful not to wake up Sora who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled as he looks at her face wondering how a person can look so pretty in his eyes. He resisted the urge to touch her sleeping form and contented himself in watching her sleep so peacefully. He looked at the watch again and decided that he should go now.

Tai went to their kitchen to prepare breakfast for his lovely wife. It was Sora's birthday that day and he wanted to surprise her. He had already thought of what to prepare for her weeks ago abut still Tai doesn't have the confidence that Sora will like what he is going to cook. Tai stretch his muscles and thought he should be fast before Sora wakes up. Or maybe not that fast since his wife is a real heavy sleeper.

Tai was mixing his vegetable porridge when he noticed a small figure casually seating on a kitchen stool, her feet dangling on the high chair. "Oh, Dawn… baby, why are you up so early in the morning?" The six year old looked at his father and yawned making Tai giggle at her. He adores his daughter so much and was glad that she looks a lot like him, with her big eyes and chubby cheeks. "Dad, you were making a lot of noise that's why I woke up." Tai's jaw dropped open and realized he just turned the kitchen upside down.  
"I'm really sorry baby. I was just trying to make your mom some breakfast then it just turned out like this."  
"Dad, mom said that you shouldn't use your strength in everything."  
"Ah yeah baby girl, I'm really sorry for waking you up… but could you check out if your mom is still sleeping?"  
"Don't worry dad… mom won't wake up even if you make a lot of noise. She is still snoring so loud." Tai chuckled at his baby girl but sighed as he looked at the messy kitchen. After an hour Tai finished his breakfast surprise and he proudly arranged it in a tray. Dawn just observes him quietly. "What do you think Dawn? You think your mom will like this?" Dawn didn't even look at the tray but violently shook her head. "Dad… you know mom's eating habits right? Uncle Matt and Uncle Joe said if I want to make mom happy I should give her beer… but the store won't let me buy them."  
"What?! Your uncle Matt and Joe said that? Why that friendship and realiblity, I'm really going to kill them. But Dawn don't believe him okay? Beer is bad."  
"Really Dad? But mom does like it, really really likes it. Even Kehyu said she is drinking it like water." Jong kook almost cut his finger when he heard her daughter, he can't believe Sora still drinks a lot and even their daughter saw it. He made a note to make sure he would clear it up with her later. "Keke Dawn don't worry I'd talk to your mom later okay. I think she will like this. Vegetable porridge, herbal tea, fruits and seaweed soup. Healthy and…"  
"Tastes too salty Dad…" Dawn cutely stuck out her tongue disgusted by his father's cooking. Tai was mortified and he tasted his dish. Sure enough, it tastes bad, he looked at his daughter and they laughed. He tried to tackle her but she was quick, she scooted off her chair and in a jiffy, she had climbed on his back. Laughing Tai tried to reach her and tickle her but his thick muscles prevents him from doing so.  
"Dad why don't we cook together? Or we should call Auntie Mimi to cook or we could use some help with Uncle Agumon and my Agumon. Mom likes greasy foods."  
"Well okay it's her birthday so I'll let her eat unhealthy stuff. I think your Agumon and Uncle Agumon cant come caused they have an Agumon's birthday in the digital world. And auntie Mimi are at the America fr the holiday. Well we do our own then."  
"Dad why don't we just fry some bacon and egg? You could still feed her the seaweed soup, it's instant anyway." Tai thought it was too easy to make but considering the time he just agreed to it. He cracked one egg but he used too much strength and broke the bowl. "Oops…"  
"Ay Dad… I told you don't use your muscle to much… aigoo." Tai looked at his daughter hopelessly and Dawn smacked her forehead in dismay. After three broken bowls and a tray of crushed eggs, finally Tai was able to fry three eggs. Dawn heated some bread in the toaster but the first batch burned, luckily, they didn't start a fire or something. After some more tries, Dawn was also finally able to toast some bread properly. The father daughter duo grinned at each other, proud of themselves.

Tai was about to fry some bacon but he thought oil is not healthy so he decided to cook the bacon without oil, he put some water though. He gave a bit of bacon to Dawn and the kid spit it out. "Dad, it doesn't taste right." He cooked another batch, this time without oil and water; he just put the whole pack in the pan. But after a while, it started to burn but Jong kook can't mix it because it stuck to the pan. "Dad just put some oil…" he sighed and prepared to cook again. This time he put oil, a little bit too much. After what seemed like forever, Tai finally succeeded in his deep fried bacon.

Dawn placed a handmade card on the tray while his father arranged toast bacon and egg in a plate. After all the hard work they admired their masterpiece and high fived each other. While both were smiling so happily, their gazes fell on the messy state of the kitchen. "Uh-oh… Dawn I think I'm in danger."  
"Don't worry Dad let's clean it up together." Dawn took out a garbage bag and grinned.

"Happy birthday Sora, happy birthday Mom, happy birthday happy birth day… Happy birthday to you!" Dora woke up and smiled at his husband and daughter, touched by their surprise. "Ommo…. Thank you Taijin dear, Dawn… I really love this."  
"I love you my dearest wife Sora…"  
"Aigoo… my husband I love you too, and also you my baby girl." Sora hugged her husband and daughter giving them a kiss.  
"MomI had practiced a song... watch me!" the cute six year old jumped from the bed and began to sing 'Loveable' in which Tai immediately joined in and soon the father and daughter were singing and dancing merrily. Sora clapped hard and looked really happy at the show. Dawn continued to dance and make her parents laugh at her cute antic. After a while Tai sweetly fed her breakfast and after that the three of them cuddled on the bed. Tai held the two female close to him and smiled at his perfect life.

_  
"Tai… did you see my frying fans? I think someone …"  
"Ah wifey… let's go shopping I'll just replace them all."  
"Taijin, are you the one who…"  
"Nonsense… I just really want to take you shopping hahaha."  
"Mom actually when dad and I were doing breakfast…"  
"Ay yah baby girl I think your uncle Hayat and Matt are here, they brought Kehyu and Stacy... go and greet them." Dawn runs to the door to see the boys and Tai grins at his wife, Sora just laughs as she playfully punch Tai's muscles.

_  
Okay I seriously don't know what happened… I know this is so common, but an imaginary Taiora family is really cute right? I don't know if you guys would like it… but what if I make another collection with Taior family as the focus? If you are all familiar with my first fic, then it is like a continuation but the difference is that it focuses on their married life… so guys what do you think? Want to hear more about Dawn, Kehyu, Cathtern, Stacy and other runningman kids? In addition, can you guess whose kids they are? ^^


	6. Two Direction (Hasicca)

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision

Two Direction.

Two Directions

"Hello? Mong Love Mong Love!" Hayt said with his usual cheerful self as he called his other half of Monday Couple. He just wanted to start his day by hearing the voice of the girl he likes. "Obba hello, I don't think I can go to the shooting doday." A loud sneeze made Hayat's ears hurt and he felt worried as he heard how bad Sora's cold is. "Aw Sora do you want me to come over?" He said with sincere worry for her but instead of being touched Sora replied coldly. "I don't need you do come over. Just have fun today and let me rest. Goodbye Hayat." The line went dead and Hayat can only sigh at the cold treatment. She was just not feeling well and here I am bothering her when she is sick, no wonder she felt annoyed.

Hayat arrived at the filming site with a heavy heart but his innocent face can't hide the sadness he is feeling. The moment his Matt saw him the older one laughed. "Yah, Hayat, did someone die today? You look like death has come over hahaha." Hayat admitted defeat and didn't try to hide his emotions anymore. "Stress!"

Hayat was silent during the opening. They all wished for Sora to recover fast but the atmosphere changed fast when Myuk Pd announced that today is couple race. Everyone cheered and hoped for idols, everyone except Hayat. "There is only her for me! Don't try to make my passion waver! Stress!"

"Are you sure you don't want to be paired with the guests Hayat? I'll tell them to go home." Myuk Pd teased while Lovely Girls and SNSD song filled the air.

"Myuk Pd, are we having Lovely Girls today? Yah! Hayat don't be like that… Pd don't make them go home! Be my last love Lovely Girls! Ohhh forgot to say this. SNSD be my last love!"

"Yah Joe stop proposing to all the female guests, you'll scare them." Matt scolded Joe and soon they were squabbling like little kids. acted all shy and excited on the corner, Tai was saying something about winning today, Hayat thought of Sora and Kairu was worried that her partner won't be satisfied with him.

"Come out SNSD,Lovely Girls!" They shouted at the top of their voices and soon Girl's Generation and Lovely Girls really did appear one by one, making the members go crazy. Hayat just laughed inside because he knows they are just exaggerating so it would look funny. The Digi's males have gone crazy now that it can't be determined already who said what. "Wah! Raey!"

"Wow it's really SNSD and Lovely Girls!"

"Aishiteru!"

"Welcome to The Digi's!"

"Tai she is cold! Tai take off your sweater palli!"

"But why me?!"

"It's for Raey!"

"Yah!" They stripped Tai's jacket leaving him shivering in the cold. "Yah! Why are you doing this to me! I'm cold!" Raeylooked at him apologetically taming the tiger's wild protests. "It's okay …" Tai said making Raey laugh.

One by one, the girl's came out and soon the Digi's members have all said goodbyes to their outer clothes. They tried hard to fight the chilly air with only their shirts on. It didn't help either that there is a slight drizzle. Hayat tried his hardest not to think of Sora and Matt noticed it so he whispered to Matt, "Hayat, I know you miss her but just enjoy this day. It's okay." He nodded to Matt and soon he was his normal peaceful self.

The girls introduced themselves. They clapped and cheered for Raey. Then it was Reyli's turn and everyone noticed that the Reallibillity is hiding like a little kid. "Yah Joe, why are you like that?" Matt said while he poked the reallibility's sides. "Eyy! Matt… it's just that, I-I want to be paired up with… Reyli…" the Realibillity whispered then he blushed furiously and giggled. He tried to hide behind the others to hide his embarrassment but he was too tall. "No! I don't want to!" Came Reyli's answer making Joe's smile vanish and he threw a small tantrum at the back of te members.

"Hello! I am Jessica the ice princess! I like type B and O guys." Said the ice princess complete with elaborate 'o' and 'b' signs. This made her fellow SNSD members feel embarrassed for her but the Digi's members thought it was really cute and so did the crew who almost melted despite the cold weather.

"Stress! I am type A! But actually, you are my type!" this made Jessica almost fell in the floor laughing. She remembered that Hayat was known for his punch lines and she thought that Sora was so lucky to have a funny guy beside her. She sneaked a look at Hayat while the other members are introducing themselves and wished that he would be in her team. Unknown to her Hayat felt so nervous when he made that joke but seeing everyone laugh, especially Jessica, took some of his fears away.

The Digi's members performed a little bit of dance for the girls. Hayat did his usual butterfly dance with a straight and serious face. Without meaning to, he sneaked a glance at Jessica's direction. Hayat found himself thinking why he did that, or why he felt happy when he saw that big grin plastered on her face while their eyes met. Hayat felt much better and confident and as much as he hates to admit it, he owes it to the ice princess and he is looking forward to spending the day with her.

"I choose you…" he pointed his lips to Jessica who can't look at his face without bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Hayat am I Pokémon to you for you to choose me or right Digimon Tamers (not adventure) that you can choose any cards and give them the card power?"

"No you are not, Sicca. You are my type remember?"

"Am I not just Sora's replacement in your heart?"

"Yah Sicca, why are you so fast? It's only our second meeting today and you already want my heart? Stress!"

"Yah! Will you two stop flirting already? We need to pair up too!"

"Ay I'm sorry Matt. Can I change my mind with this girl? Because I think she's full of stress." Hayat asked Matt innocently but Matt told him to just hurry up.

"Yah Sicca, heard that? Palli and just answer me!" Jessica had collapsed laughing and she felt her insides and jaw already hurting. She had trouble catching up to Hayat's lines and she can't help but just laugh at him. With difficulty in saying it coherently, Jessica finally managed to tell Hayt yes.

Finally, everyone was paired off. The men sort of turned into boys guffawing over the girls, serving them in any way they can.

Tai pair with Raey.

Matt pair with Yeshu.

Izzy pair with Mimi

Finally Joe managed to pair with Reyli

Tk pair with Kari.

Davis pair with Hyoyeon.

Ken pair with Yolei.

The only pair who doesn't seem to be so happy is the father- daughter combo of Cody and Kyochi. "Kyochi, my son really likes you, you know. I like you too… (Cody turns into the camera and whispers) honey I love you!" He even winked to his wife on the cam and Kyochi laughed at him. "Eyy, Cody, don't scare Kyochi." Said Hayat as their team made their way into the car.

Jessica fell asleep the moment the door of the car closed. Hayat looked at the girl sleeping beside her confused if she was really tired, playing a joke or simply avoiding him. She had been in the digi's before but they never really talked much. "Are you really sleeping? Ice princess hello?"

"Is he sleeping Hayat? Then don't wake her up and let her sleep."

"Ani-Cody, Ice Princess is actually known for this. Among us girls she is the one who can fall asleep the moment her head hits something soft."

"Really? But Hayat look, Kyochi is already calling me Ani… I was quite afraid that she would call me Oji-Cody because of our age hahaha."

There was no answer from Jessica. There was only slow and quiet breathing that made Hayat smile. He remembered that before, Sora also falls asleep often in the car. Sora even prefers the backseat where she can stretch her legs and stay hidden from the camera. He tried not to laugh as he remembered Sora's very human sleeping habits, like snoring, opening her mouth, putting her hands inside her clothes and even talking nonsense. He glanced again at Jessica and sighed, even if people would prefer the youthful beauty of Jessica, it was actually Sora he prefers to be beside him.

Hayat started the car but Cody told him that Jessica didn't fasten her seatbelt. "But Cody, do I have to do that for her?" Cody nodded and Hayat tried his best not to wake up Jessica as he reached for her seatbelt. "A lot of people may think that I am so lucky, but really it's a burden… so please don't get mad at me SNSD fans. Stress!" unknown to him, Jessica woke up but pretended to be sleeping. She doesn't know why but she just can't tell Hayat she is awake, especially when Hayat leaned close to her. Hayat carefully buckled her seatbelt and tried not to touch her. Jessica who was pretending to be sleeping really fell asleep until they reached the first mission location.

"Sicca! Wake up sleepyhead!" Jessica stirred from her slumber. She looked around her, looking for Kyochi. "They went ahead because you are so hard to wake up." She smiled and tried aegyo to Hayat by biting her lip and saying sorry to him. "I'm sorry Hayat… it was an automatic move for me. I really fall asleep like that when I ride cars." Hayat playfully hit her head gently, "STRESS!" said Jessica and Hayat at the same time. They both look at each other in surprise and then burst out laughing. Jessica continued to shout 'stress!' and Gary warmed up to her, enjoying her not-so-ice-princess personality.

The first mission requires them to have a picnic date at the park. It sounds romantic and the digi's saw it as a good opportunity, until Myuk Pd destroyed their dream dates. "Wait, remember do this in three minutes!" added Myuk Pd with his evil smile which made the digi's members groan. Each couple grabbed their bikes and baskets and ran to accomplish their missions.

"Don't worry Raey, my muscles can do this in 2 minutes!"

"But Ani-Tai I am quite heavy."

"Nonsense! You are light as a feather Raey." The commander confidently mounted the bike with Izzy-Mimi couple behind them.  
"Izzy! I love you but you are making me puke!"

"Yah! Ne hehhehe!"

The weak members can only sigh as they try to tell their partners that they are really light while they struggle on the pedal. Well there was one though that is too honest to use some flattery. "Yah! Sicca! Why are you heavy? Is it you or the bike is just defective?"

"Ay Hayat! It's because you are weak! Stress!"

"No you are really heavy!" Jessica laughed as she clung to Hayat's waist. Normally if people tell her she is heavy, it makes her annoyed but with Hayat, she didn't feel bad. She even thinks it is funny. They arrived at the spot with the digi's banner and ate as fast as they could. "Sicca don't eat too much. You'll get heavier!" Said Hayat with his stressed face. But Jessica only stuck her tongue at him. She looked at Joe and Reyli beside her and in the spur of the moment, she reached Reyli's spoon threw it away and grabbed Hayat's shirt and ran away laughing. Reyli who was getting annoyed with Joe, finally showed her temper. "Yah!" and everyone stopped and looked at her. She immediately turned shy and bowed, "dorry." Joe stared at her with his mouth wide open. "Reyli… I thought you are…"

"It's your fault Joe." Yuri replied sarcastically to the Realibility.

"Sicca, how much did you eat?" said Hayat who was struggling in the uphill portion. "Stop complaining Hayat and pedal faster!" they arrived and abandoned the bike. Jessica ran but Hayat noticed she was having a hard time. Even if they need to hurry, he slowed his pace a bit and this didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. So this handsome boy can be thoughtful too…

"Hayat and Jessica…seven minutes, fail! Hahaha"

"Myuk pd are you laughing at us?"

"Pdnim! You want us again to go back? Do you know how much I suffer with this Hayat proclaiming everytime how heavy I am?" Jessica grabbed the Pd's collar but missed. Hayat held her hand and pulled it gently, they looked at each other's eyes for a bit and smiled, "STRESS!"

At last, they finally succeeded after five tries. Jessica felt so full and Hayat felt so tired biking repeatedly with a passenger who gets heavier every round. They went in the car and the staff told them to just go ahead without waiting for Cody and Kyochi. Soon they hit the road to the next location.

"Hayat Zari!" the pretty lady waved her hands in front of Hayat's eyes. She felt a bit annoyed that her partner is spacing out all the time. She crossed her hand when he refused to notice her and looked out of the window admiring the beautiful landscape. She never really liked varieties but digi's was different. And if only her partner would be livelier, then she knows everything would be just perfect.

Is this handsome like this because he is thinking of Sora. She sighed and wondered what was so special with Sora that a simple man like Hayat still thinks of her when someone like her is with him. Of course, she doesn't live in a cave, she knows what people call her, the ice princess and everyone is mesmerized with her beauty. Earlier on the opening Hayat acted all excited and happy to be with her and she even felt good that she was the one he chose, but now she regrets it. Don't mind it Jess, it's not as if he is your boyfriend or something… but still she is confused why he is so silent when earlier they were getting along just fine.

"Sicca, am I too quiet? I thought you'd like to rest. That's why im quiet. Even my beauty Ice Princess need some rest right. Sorry for being quiet." Jessica was touched at his thoughtfulness. She realized that Hayat is thinking that she wanted to sleep so he was not disturbing her. "Hayat I wish I have a boyfriend like you…" she blurted out in English.

"What? Did you say?" Jessica only smiled. "What was that? Stress! You know I never really like English."

"It's nothing Hayat… I said don't ignore me keke."

"I'm not ignoring you, I am just awkward around pretty ladies hahaha." Hayat sneaked a quick glance at the woman beside him. He doesn't know why he felt comfortable joking with her. Normally when there are only two people in the car it is awkward as it can be, but Jessica felt different. He doesn't need to try too hard to make her smile, he doesn't feel so helpless. "Sicca, I want to be someone you can depend on okay? So don't try too hard, it will just tire you out."

"I'm already doing my best Hayat, did it look like I wasn't?" Jessica pouted, she thought she already worked too hard.

"You are getting worked out because you laugh too much."

"It's your fault Hayat for being so funny, but the digi's is really hard. It's making me hungry too."

"You are hungry again?" Hayat chuckled and earned a hit from Jessica. "Stress!" Suddenly Hayat turned right. Jessica looked at the GPS and noticed they are straying from the route. "Hayat, where are we going? Don't you know how GPS works?" He didn't reply but instead stopped the car in a convenience store. "Let's go and grab some food." Jessica didn't know what to do so she just followed him. "Hayat, is this allowed during filming?"

"We often do this and don't worry about the mission."

"Okay! Since you brought me here prepare your wallet kekeke." Hayat watched her ran to the ramen and chuckled as she grab all sorts of snacks.

Jessica smiled from ear to ear as she placed her items on the counter. The clerk is already fan-boying over her but Hayat was just eyeing her purchase. After paying for everything, they chose a table outside.

Jessica admired the view since their spot overlooks the nearby village. The air is chilly but she did not mind eating outside. She opened her ramen and ate the noodles like any ordinary person would. She got some crackers and put kimchi on it. Hayat was just looking at her. He cannot believe how ordinary and weird she is. "Yah Sicca, eat slowly."

"Wow, Hayat I really missed this." She slurped the noodles not caring if the soup is dribbling in her chin. Hayat took some tissue and wiped it for her. Jessica stopped eating for a while. "Hayat this is like in the dramas you know…"

"Does it feel like a date?" Hayat stopped midway his chopstick hanging in midair. What did I just say?

"Date? Hayar are you being funny again?" Aigoo, what happening to me right now? Me and you dating? Think straighter jess!

"This is a couple race! So that means for today we are on a date and besides even friends can go out and just enjoy the day hahaha." Jessica smiled at the thought of dating someone like Hayat. Dating oppa, I wonder how it would feel. Will he hold my hands, buy me a teddy, sing me a song and eat fish sticks on the street with me… will he drop me off my house and wrap me with his coat when it is cold? Jessica never really thought about dating. She goes out sometimes but it was never that fun unlike today.

"I can't really go out like normal people do. I can't go to the arcade or the amusement park without fans asking me for a picture or an autograph. If I hold a boy's hand, the manager will scold me and the netizens would think badly of me. I work hard but it's really hard to enjoy it. I am happy but I miss simple things like this. Even simply eating here with you makes me really happy. And like you said I'll treat this as a date so you should be good to me okay?" Hayat nodded and thought to just go along with it. Jessica is nice to him, she is pretty and easy to be with and she just made Hayat not think about Sora.

They arrived last and everyone was doing their mission. They also hurried up to catch on to others. "Hayat, palli! Stress!" Jessica grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stores to look for couple items. Hayat flinched but let her hold his hand. He could feel his heart beat racing but thought it was just because of all the running. "Yah, Sicca… why are you so impatient! Stress!"

"Ay Hayat! Stress!"

Nearby, Kyochi and Cody were watching the stressful couple bicker on prices. Hayat, still dragged by Jessica, is looking at their connected hands. He didn't expect her hand to be so warm. Hayat, did you really expect her to have ice-cold hands because of her image? He only smiled as he let her take charge, but a little voice in his head is telling him he likes it so much.

"Hayat, couple bracelets!" Jessica dangled the bracelets in front of Hayat's face. "Okay let's take that one." Jessica had an amazing time at the mall. Everyone may think she was just doing her best. No one, not even the two of them knows that it was more than just a simple mission.

They finally managed to finish shopping and was declared 'pass' by the Pd. The next mission venue is just on the upper floor. They hurried up to the rooftop. On the stairs, Hayat noticed that Jessica is panting hard. "Hey Sicca, are you tired already? Want to rest for a bit?"

"No, Hayat… I'm still fine." Hayat didn't know how to make her feel better. He suddenly darted down, leaving Jessica alone. Matt and Yeshu passed by asking her what happened to her but all she could answer was the famous 'stress!' of Hayat. Yeshu winked at her. Knowing Jessica well, Yeshu was amused at the slight air of attraction between Jessica and Hayat. Soon Hayat arrived with sweat in his brows. "Here Sicca, drink this. Let's go!" Hayat offered his hand and Jessica took it. She grinned seeing Hayat act like her real boyfriend. But it's just a show… so don't get to carried away Jess…

The third mission started. "Noraebang?" Hayat raised his hand for a high five. "We can do this Sicca. It's not that hard." Jess just nodded and sat at a corner while the other couples are challenging the mission. Soon everyone is singing and dancing even if it was not their turn. Everyone is in light mood and was not really that serious with the mission. Jessica had so much fun dancing with Hayat that she didn't notice her other SNSD and Lovely Girls members are looking at her with amusement.

At last, the final destination was revealed. They all hurried up to their cars. "Palli Hayat! I think we can still win this." Hayat just chuckled at her competitiveness. "Yah, Sicca… I told you winning is not the most important thing. I had fun today so even if we don't win I'm fine with it." Jessica thought the same too but she was too embarrassed to say it. Me too oppa… I had fun and I am really thankful that I got spend this day with you.

They didn't arrive first at the last location but everyone felt as if they all won for spending time with the girls. The staff let them have a short break as they prepared for the next activity.

The girls almost collapsed on the makeshift tent as they sat on the chairs. They were all smiling and teasing each other with their partners.

"Hey girls, who was the most natural couple today?" Raey asked. And everyone pointed at Jessica. "Why me? Do we look that good?"

"Sicca, you did things today that you hate so much. You ran, danced weird moves and laughed at the simplest things." Reyli said noticing that Jessica is already reddening. "I also noticed Jessica also likes to hold Hayat's hands a lot! Hahaha!" Chimed in Kyochi. "Yah, you guys stop it." they teased her some more but of course she denied everything. They only stopped when the staff called them.

They filmed that night for the part two. When they announced that they would have a cooking contest, Jessica almost groaned audibly. The girls knowing her cooking skills snickered.

"We want Jessica in our team."

"Matt are you sure you want me there?"

"Why Jessica, are you bad in cooking?"

"Matt just take her so she couldn't destroy our team keke." Butted in Mimi and Jessica nudged her secretly. "Aissh, just come over Sicca." Said Hayat nonchalantly. So then the Boy's generation with Jessica and Girl's generation team with Izzy were formed. They have to cook their meals and the losing team will sleep on the truck.

"Sicca what do you want to cook?" asked Matt. Jessica panicked since she is not too familiar with Korean dishes. "I… can I do the rice?" she laughed and scratched her head feeling embarrassed with her lack of skill. "Are you here to help us or to be a spy for them?" joked Tai. Meanwhile the Girl's generation are already leaving for the grocery.

"She is my partner today so we'll do the shopping you guys. Let's get going Princess." Hayat announced while he grabbed Jessica's hand. The boys spoke altogether, dictating what the couple should buy. Matt was nagging him about ramen, Tai was telling them to only buy natural and healthy food, Joe was complaining that he wants to be with Reyli and Cody was telling him to buy soda. "Stress! Guys, Joe can't you just list them off? I can't remember all of those!" Jessica just laughed, her hand is still held by Hayat and she was starting to get embarrassed.

Soon the couples were off to the market. Hayat asked what Jessica likes to eat. "Everything hayat…" Hayat just laughed at her reply. When they arrived at the grocery, Jessica made him push the cart. They started to pick up the ingredients. Hayt discovered that Sicca likes to put weird things in her food, like ketchup and other western sauce. He tried to reason to her that it doesn't taste good in Korean dishes but Jessica only looked at him confused and Hayat had a headache.

They encountered Reyli and Joe pretending to shop like a real married couple. They even borrowed some kids to act like their offspring. Joyli couple looked somewhat sweet while the Hasicca couple looks like a married couple on the verge of divorce. "Hayat, did you fight with your wife again?"

"Joe, you will never know how much I suffer with her every day. I don't even know why I married her. So Reyli please be good to my brother."

"Yeah Hayat, Joe is good to me. He takes care of the kids, he cleans the house, he cooks and does the laundry and fixes the house."

"Then Retli what do you do at home?" asked Jessica who was just laughing at their 'married life'. "Ah me? I go and earn money." Reyli said straightly making the Gomamon partner laugh. The married couples parted and the Hasicca couple continued to bicker.

"Oh they are here!" the guys stood up to welcome Hayat and Jessica. Matt checked their purchases. He looked for garlic and soy sauce but can't find any. "Hayat, did you forget what I told you to buy?"

"I'm sorry Matt. My preety wife doesn't know anything. I kept on asking her but she only gives weird answers so I plan to divorce her."

"Ay yah Hayat what are you talking about?"

"I said I'm going to divorce her, I can't do it anymore! Stress!"

Jessica went to wash the rice. She was so clumsy with it. Soon there were grains on the soil. Hayat came over to wash the vegetables, seeing Jessica made him smile. "Sicca are you planting rice in the soil? Aigoo, why did we even choose you?" Jessica pouted and turned towards Hayat but when she looked at him, she suddenly felt shy. She quickly averted her gaze and continued washing the rice. "Why are you here Ani?"

"I'm going to was the vegetables." He squatted beside her and took the hose. He accidentally touched Jessica's hands making the girl move back a bit. "Are you still not done with the rice Jessica? You only need to wash it twice."

"A-ah yeah Ani… I'm going now." she abruptly stood up thus splashing some water on Hayat. "Aigoo! It's so cold! How can you be so clumsy Sicca?"

"Sorry Ani!" Jessica ran away from Hayat confused at her weird behavior.

The teams finally finished cooking the meals. The boys' stew wasn't able to beat the girls' menu. They tried to regain their pride by saying they let the girls win because they can't let them suffer in the truck. Only one man was able to say the truth, "our food really sucks, Matt makes it taste like ramen and Sicca can't even cook rice properly." And he received scolding from his group. They all said goodnights to each other and the boys warned the Girls to never drink anything the staff gives them.

Everyone changed into their pajamas and went to their sleeping places. The digi's members all complained about the truck. It was still full of equipments and they have to clean it. The truck is also cold. Izzy joked that it was the house of the Adam couple from We Got Married. When it was time to choose the sleeping positions, everyone wanted to be first because the part near the entrance is the coldest. Finally, they settled it with a game.

Everyone fell asleep as soon as they lied down. Jessica though can't sleep and Yeshu noticed it. "Sicca you'll see him in the morning so just go to sleep." Jessica pretended to sleep and ignored Yeshu. She can't admit it even to herself, but yes, she does look forward to meet Hayat Zari again.

Morning time, the digi's members are complaining on how rough the staffs are making them sleep in the very cramped and cold truck. Izzy noticed the camp car of the girls missing and they all panicked. "Did you turn them into ajumas again?" complained Tai, Matt asked if by chance they turned into ajusshi this time, Joe was crying for Reyli, Hayat was relieved that Jessica won't bother him again and Cody is just grumbling about getting hit by someone who sleeps wildly.

The Pd finally managed to calm down the boys and told them to just go. One by one, they were transported to the nearby English village and there they met their new partners.

The girls are already waiting for the boys to arrive. Jessica saw the approaching car, whoever is in that car will be Yeshu's partner and she wished it was not Hayat. When it was confirmed that Hayat and Yeshu are a pair. Jessica didn't realize that she actually frowned. "Wow so I don't have to be with Jessica again?"

"Yeah Ani, you just got your divorce!" the two bickered again before Hayat Yeshu couple left to hide. Hayat found a corner with barrels and he moved them so they can hide behind it. "Yeshu, are you fine?"

"I'm okay Ani." Hayat remembered the good laughs he had with Jessica Yesterday. Yeshu is very pretty but she is too feminine and he felt a bit intimidated by her. Hayat tried to joke with her, but he is too nervous and awkward around her. "Ani, do you like Jessica?" Hayat looked away. It was quite dark but he felt like his face can betray him. He missed being around Jessica, he dreamed about her, she made him forget Sora and he is feeling confused. "You do like her Ani. Jessica does not laugh that often. When she does it's only in front of the cameras, so if you want to make her happy please do so." Hayattried to just change the topic. He told Yeshu that they should change their hiding place since they heard someone scream nearby.

They ran outside and found Izzy and Jessica hiding in a corner. Hayatand Jessica's gazes met for a while. Unlike before, Hayat can't even say her name anymore Izzy told them to go away and hide somewhere else. When Yeshu and Hayat found another hiding place, Yeshu whispered to Hayat so the camera won't record it, "see, you do like her." Yeshu smiled and Hayat blushed. During the whole game Yeshu's words rang on Hayat's head. When they were eliminated, Hayat just sat on the prison quietly. Jessica, Izzy passed by, and Hayat looked away.

The filming ended and the members are saying good-bye to the guests. Hayat avoided the others especially Jessica. Yeshu came to him and handed him a piece of paper. "It's her number Ani." Yeshu smiled as she teased the Handsome man. Jessica looked at Yeshu and Hayat thinking they exchanged their phone numbers. She can't really say it but she felt jealous.

A few days after filming, Hayat went to eat in Davi's place. Tai and Sora are chatting together when he came, Matt and Willis are chatting on the corner and Davis is serving drinks. "Hayat! Come here for a while." Confused why Davis is calling him, he first greeted the others and made his way to Davis. "O, Davis why did you call me?" Davis chuckled and poked Hayat. "Hayat, keke I was texting Yeshu yesterday and she mentioned something." Hayat felt himself smiling weirdly while he tried not to panic. Thinking that maybe the girls are gossiping about him and Jessica makes him stressed. "Why? Don't smile like that Davis, you are creeping me out." Suddenly, Hayat's phone rang and an unlisted number sent her a message. Davis pointed his mouth to Hayay's cell phone. Hayat sighed and read the message.

'Ani, you didn't even said good-bye to me last time. I got your number from Yeshu.'

Hayat looked at the message again and glared at Davis. "Hayat, how can I say no? They only asked your number."

"Who asked whose number?" Sora asked as she passed by curious at the red face of Hayat and the evil grin Davis is hiding. "Hayat, what happened? Huh davis?"

"Sora Hayat is…" Davis looked at Gary and chuckled. "Okay, just ask him, I'll serve the food now." Davis walked away, leaving the two in an awkward situation. Hayat felt awkward despite knowing that he and Sora isn't a real couple, Jessica is not his girlfriend too but he feels so confused. "It is nothing Sora, let's go and have dinner.

The dinner went by successfully. They had a few drinks after eating but Hayay didn't even drink a drop. The others thought it was just because of his schedule so they let him off. Hayat tried to stop Sora from drinking too much but she just glared at him.

Tai left early for gym, Willis went for a date, and soon it was only Sora, Hayat and Davis left. "Sora did you know, Hayta replaced you already with Jessica."

"Davis, what are you talking about? Sora is not my girlfriend you know."

"Yah both of you and also the other oppa had a lot of fun with SNSD and Lovely Girls, right?"

"Of course we did but this hyung had the most fun with Jessica hahaha."

"Davis stop it! Didn't you see how stressed I was with her?" Davis continued to tease Hayat. Sora just laughed at it. She is close to her digi's family and even if she is part of Monday couple, she and Hayay are just good friends. As Davi's teasing got longer, Sora's irritation started. Sora why are you feeling irritated. It's not like Monday couple is real…

"I want to go home now." said Sora . She stood up and felt a wave of dizziness. Sora are you okay?" Gary held her arm to support her. "Hayat, can you drive Sora home? I need to go somewhere."

"Ah okay Davis." He took Sora's bag and helped her get to his car. "Ani you like her? She is prettier, younger, more popular… you fell for her right? You wanted to be Monday couple with that kid… you…" Sorafell asleep without waiting for Hayat's answer. Just like the old times… he automatically reached for the seatbelt to buckle it for her but doing so made him think of Jessica. Hayat sighed and tried to chase away the thoughts of Jessica. He drove slowly, his thoughts flying.

Before he met Jessica, he would always think of Sora but now he is just feeling lost. They passed by a large billboard of Girl's generation and Hayat's eyes immediately caught Jessica's face despite the other eight beautiful women around her. Have I gone crazy now?

They arrived at Sora's doorstep but she was still sound asleep. Hayat watched her sleep. Her mouth is wide open, she is snoring again making Hayat chuckle. He remembered why he fell for Sora, and it was because of this. Sora… do you know why I like you so much? It's because you are so pretty no matter what you do, even if you roll on mud I'd still find you pretty, you make me smile just thinking of you, you are always clueless about my feelings and still I like you for a lot of reason but mostly it's because my heart says so. Because I feel happy with you. But then, that girl is so much like you.

"Ani… Hayat." Sora woke up and shook the sleeping Hayay beside her. "Hayat wake up." Hayat opened his eyes and realized he was still in the car with Sora. "Oh Sora… I tried to wake you up but I don't have the heart to disturb you." Sora got silent. She felt that she have to say it. She needs to let go of the heavy thoughts she is carrying and get over it. "Hayat, do you really like me?"

"What are you saying Sora? Of course I like you."

"Hayat, please answer me seriously. I don't mean it as friends." Hayat hesitated, he turned on the player in his car and his song filled the air. They listened to the song for a bit. "Sora, this is Rentless's song 'You're the Answer to a Guy Like Me'… I wrote the lyrics thinking of you. This is how I really feel for you even if I know you don't feel the same way I do."

"Hayat, honestly I was grateful to you… I admit I got a little bit jealous when you act sweetly with other girls but I felt guilty too because I was selfish. I get jealous when I don't even like you back."

"Sora it's okay if you feel selfish. I want you to think I'm just yours." Hayat turned to Sora feeling happy. He held her hands thinking that maybe finally Sora can return his feelings now. but she pushed his hand away. "No Hayat, this is wrong. I want you to find someone worthy of your love. I can't keep you for myself oppa because… I can't give you my heart. I am sorry." Hayat smiled sadly and looked outside. His eyesight got blurry as his eyes watered. "So am I officially rejected now?" Dora smiled and offered her hand for a handshake. "Yeah, I might regret it but for now I can't really accept your heart Hayat."

"If you regret it later, you can still go to me." Sora just smiled and got out of the car, before she finally close the door she turned around for a bit, "Hayat, I know you really wanted to answer her, so please do before I regret and come running back to you. If I run back to you, you won't even be able to text her." Soro hesitated and closed the door. She went inside the apartment and hid behind the door. She felt her heartbeat racing in her chest threatening to burst out. Will I really not regret it? Why am I so confused like this? Why?

Hayt watched Sora until the door closed and he can't see her anymore. He felt so sad and hurt to be left there. He knows ever since the first day Monday couple was made that he can't really fall for her. At first, he was confident, but his innocent heart betrayed him. He just found himself falling for her over and over again everytime he sees her. No matter how hard he avoided it, he fell for her. He never tried to bring the couple thing outside the filming but now that he did, he was rejected.

His phone vibrated and he stared at another message sent by Jessica. He hesitated but still he opened it. 'Hayay I texted you last night… but you didn't reply so I was curious if I sent it to the wrong number. I am really Jessica so if you receive this text reply okay? Stress!' He smiled thinking of the ice princess. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone but the idea of Jessica made him smile. He replied back the first thing that came into his mind. 'I am broken hearted right now. So do you want to drink with a man who was just rejected?' Hayat never thought she'd still reply so he drove off. His phone vibrated again.

'Hayat, I just learned that someone I like had confessed to another woman… so let's mend our broken hearts with a drink. I'll wait for you in a private bar near our dorm.'

Hayat smiled and read the message again. He contemplated on his choices. Will he come to her or will he choose to wait for Sora? He stopped the car in a gas station and asked the crew to fill it up for him. "Sir here is your change." The boy smiled cheerfully at him but Hayat is thinking of something else. "Sir its okay now you can go." He slowly turned to the boy and asked him, "is it really okay to go now?" the boy was confused but he just smiled it off. "Umm yes sir of course it is fine to go now. I have already filled your tank."

"That's right I am full. If I fill this up with diesel will it still run?" the boy is getting confused but he can sense that the customer is having a hard time. It didn't take a lot for him to read between the lines, the boy sensed that Hayat is talking about love. "Customer, if you put diesel in your gasoline car it will cause problems and your car may not even run, but it is possible to convert your car into a diesel one if you want. It is impractical, costs a lot and time consuming but it is not impossible if you really want it."

"Then I guess I should go now…"

"Yes customer, have a safe trip!" Hayat started the engine and sent the message he had been typing earlier. 'Jessica, let's try that, I'm coming over to treat you a drink or two. Then we'll see if we will go further for a round two. I am really broken now because my gasoline is getting mixed with diesel, the gas boy said there might be some problems but it is not impossible, so if that is okay with you wait for me.'

The reply was short and fast but made Hayat smile. 'I'm waiting Hayat, be careful. 3'

Finally I finished this one sorry to have kept you waiting Fadedmoonlight ^^. I hope you like it and if you want her to end up with his gasoline I mean Sora I can always redo the ending for you or if you don't like any part of it I'll fix it. I based it so much on the actual ep but changed a lot of stuff since this is just fiction and not an episode summary. Thanks for reading and I hope it's not too long haha oh and another thing, i suck at titles so forgive my 'two directions' lolXD


	7. The Kindness is serious

Digimon One Shot Couple Edision

The Kindness is Serious.

(Actually all of the diidestined is popular and they are all filming their own movies)

Ken let out a deep sigh as he went out of his car. He just arrived to the filming site of the digi's but he wasn't feeling well. For two years, Ken pretended to be okay even if at times he felt sad and tired. Ken is a comedian and he knows well that the show must go on.

Actually he doesn't care if he looks ridiculous or if people laugh at him, but that person's laughter is what he wants to hear best. For him no matter how loud his digi's family laughs, it's still that person's laughter that he can hear. No matter how that person treats him on the show, Ken never felt bad but happy for the affection.

"Yah, Ken! Come here fast we need to start. Ken's thoughts stopped as he heard the not so gentle voice of the commander but just smiled. "Yeah Tai I'm coming!" He ran to the others happily and bowed in greetings to his senior and the others. Before the shoot, everyone is lighthearted and acts casually but when the tapes start to roll everyone becomes composed and acts like how their image in the show is. Ken threw a quick glance to the older one beside him and admired how the person can be so gentle behind the camera and look fierce and tough on cam.

"I want to rip Tai's nametag today!" Commander stared at Ken beside him and clenched his fist. On the screen Tai looks really annoyed by the weak and Ken acts scared and he ran hiding behind the sincerity, but the simcerity only looks at him with a blank face with her hands in her pocket. The others laugh and Ken only smiles silently on the corner. He glances again at the other direction and marvels how someone can look so cool like that.

The guest was introduced and they all marvel at how good she looks. "Wow! She's so…" Ken acts shy and covers his mouth as he blushes. He always acts shy around pretty guests but actually, he would rather be teamed with that person. Even if he weaks a lot and the person gets angry with him, he is fine because he just can't reveal how he truly feels. Even saying or thinking about that person's name is hard for him, because he just can't admit that he is slowly falling in love with one member of the digi's that he considered his family for two years.

The grouping was announced and Ken acted dismayed when he was not included in the guest's team. "Why am I in this team!" the three other people in his team glared at him and he backed off. The sincerity and the commander complained of being with the easy brothers. "I and Mimi should be the one complaining. We are suck again with you two!" the commander retorted (Infront of camera the older act cool while the camero is off they are friendly.) and En looks lost. "Tai is right. You two should better be useful today." The ace said with her face still blank. Ken just sighed as he noticed the closeness of the two. (Ken and Davis are being call as easy brothers cuz the others can easily tease them and make them sad) Of course, it was just a show and everyone was just trying to make it funny so Ken didn't mind the harsh words. What actually bothers him is that even when they are together that person feels so far from him.

The first mission started and Ken stared the sincerity and the commander or Courage. His eyes looked down and focused on their hands clasped together and felt cheated. Big traitor Davis grabbed his arms and smiled at him meaning fully before pulling his ear closer to him. "Ken, why are you soo obvious?" Ken only shot his other half easy brother a puzzled look and pretended that there's nothing going on him when the truth is he is boiling in jealousy. Davis only chuckled and Ken tried his best to concentrate on the mission.

At the last mission as they were having a break. Ken asked his manager for his bag and took out desserts for everyone. He smiled as he looks at the boxes of sweets, particularly at one box that he plans to give out to that person. He entered the room and Matt was standing near the entrance, Matt looked at him and his boxes of sweets. "Wow Ken is this for us?" Ken only nodded and tried to give one to Matt, but when he tried to use one of his hands, the sweets almost dropped to the floor. "Keke, I'd help you Ken." Jae suk reached for the pile while Ken prayed hard that Matt won't pick the one for his crush since it was the favorite of that person. Alast, Matt picked the one Ken was planning to give to that person and he only sighed in dismay. Everyone was happy to receive Ken's little affection, well except one person who didn't like the flavor of the dessert…

"Ken, we should win today. When Tai and Mimi had taken out most of the other team, we'll ally with the survivors and take out the commander, then we could win." Ken looked at Davis and nodded. He doesn't really want to betray their team especially that person but it was what the viewers expect of him. Even the love he feels is not enough for him to change his betrayer blood. Besides, not doing it would make his feeling revealed to the world and he can't do that. Firstly, he and that person can't be together, secondly that person looks at him as a brother or junior and third he is afraid of rejection.

The last mission of survival was announced and Ken felt like someone punched him when the sincerity and the commander/courage left holding each other's hands. He momentarily stared at the two with pain in his eyes. Their laughter filled the air but it made his ears bleed. He felt a nudge beside him and realized everyone was looking at him weirdly. "I was just staring at Tai's nametag!" Everybody laughed but Ken was only masking his pain.

The plan worked well but easy brothers lost again. After their betrayal Ken can't look at that person's eye. "Yah easy brothers! The two of you are really too much. Kenh I won't ever want to be with you again." The simcerity crossed her hand and the commander laughed as in disbelief. Ken looked at his teammates and caught his breath looking at that person. "I'm really sorry Tai." He bowed low and the courage can't help but just laugh at him. "What about me?" Mimi retorted, but Ken's sorry was muffled by the other's laughter.

Kenlooked at the clock and he was reminded by his manager that he was about to be interviewed by a reporter. He nodded and continued his radio guesting. The show ended and Ken went to the small conference room where a reporter is waiting. "Oh Ken, hello and thank you for your time." They bowed at each other before sitting comfortably. "Ken, so how are you now?"

"I've been great although I have also been quite busy. I am thankful to everyone out there especially to all the fans and my friends and to my digi's family."

"I see you have so many projects and it's like you don't get tired at all?"

"Yeah, I have so many projects, but they are all minor roles so it's not that hard hahaha. To the Pds out there please give me more dialogues, I am not as handsome as Matt or smart as Izzy or brave as Davis or even strong as Tai, but I am good too… and I also have a lot of stamina. I don't feel tired at all."

"You are so funny Ken. About your digi's family, who are you closest to?"

"I am close to all of them. I always drink with Hayat, Sam, Lucas, Eli, Kairu, Davis, and Izzy. Tai, Kari,TK, Yolei,Joe,Mimi and Sora would always listen to my drunken blabber although he doesn't drink. Sora,Joe and Mimi would practice with me act, Matt and Jun are always advising me on everything."

"I didn't know you and Tai are close."

"We don't show it on T.V but Tai is actually close with everyone. He is gentle and kind. He is always there when you need something and he does not hit anyone. We even go to gym and spas together."

"Are you just saying this because you are scared that Tai will get angry?"

"We are close! Hahaha although it is not obvious in the show. No matter how much we fight on screen, we are actually close in real life. Remember the saying the more you hate the more you love? Tai, aishiteru!" Ken felt red though while he shouted 'aishiteru' but just smiled through the interview. The reporter finished and thanked Ken.

Ken woke up and looked at Mimi who picked him up for their dubbing project. "Ah Mimi thanks for picking me up. I don't know why my manager broke the car again."

"It's okay Ken. I would feel bad if I let you take taxi when it's so far." Ken just smiled. "Ken I'm sorry if I bully you a lot on the show… you don't feel bad right?"

"Of course Mimi it's fine. It doesn't hurt at all so you and Tai can always bully me hahaha."

"Keke Ken, you said you loved Tai right? I had read your old interview before."

"I-I love everyone on the digi's Mimi… everyone really."

"Ken, your face keke. It seems you like Tai?"

"No! It's not true Mimi hahaha that's really absurd." Mimi chuckled at Ken's red face and she continued to tease him. Ken was just speechless as his heart races. Mimi fell asleep and Ken was free to stare at her senior freely. As he stared at Mimi, he can't help but think of Tai. He wondered why the two are so close feeling jealous of Coucerity. Even when they are not filming, the two would look like a couple and it is hurting him. He sighed and looked away thinking about his bruised heart.

They arrived at the studio and started their dubbing work for the animated film. Ken and Mimi had fun the whole day. Even the crew noticed that everyone is laughing especially at Ken and the only time they get to rest is when Mimi and Ken enters the dubbing room.

After they finished the recording for the day, a reporter wanted short moment to ask them about their new movie. Since it is a good way to promote, they happily allowed it. The interview went fast and Ken as usual was being his funny self. "Krn, if you star in a lead role who does you want to be your leading lady?" Ken without thinking just blurted out the name of the person beside him. "Mimi." Everybody burst out laughing; even Mimi and everybody thought he was a good comedian. "What's wrong with it? Why are you laughing so much? I'm serious!" but still everybody is laughing hard and a few minutes was needed before they can continue.

On the way home, Ken noticed a smile forming on the corner of Mimi's lips. "Mimi, tell me why are you holding your laughter like that?" Mimi ignored him but Ken continued to pester Mimi until she gave in. "Ken, that punch line is really daebak you know… pfft, me your leading lady and you even want a love scandal. Kekeke it's so funny even until now." Mimi bursts out laughing and Ken stares at her in disbelief. He knows it may sound funny to others and he is aware that he looks like he just said it for the laughs. "Mimi why are you laughing again so hard a while ago?"

"Because it was so funny… Ken you are a true comedian! Keke."

"What part was the funniest?"

"The leading lady part hahaha"

"It wasn't funny Mimi!" Ken pouted and crossed his arms. Mimi stopped laughing and looked at the younger one closely. The closeness made Ken caught his breathe and Mimi realized he was being serious. "Why are you suddenly like this?" Ken looked at Mimi with a sad smile on his face. "My heart had been just broken Mimi, because the girl I like just laughed at my confession… I like you Mimi… no matter how violent you are. Even if you only have eyes for Tai. That's why I always try hard and try to beat him… because I love you."

The End…

i know i still have lot of requests left, but i really need to get this out of my system... and as you can see Mimi doesn't answer because i seriously don't know how to answer a confession from someone like Ken and i seriously can't think of them as a couple.


End file.
